Resident Evil 4: New Beginnings
by Evil-Mind04
Summary: A very well wrote story. Enjoy! RR
1. The Beginning

Resident Evil 4: New Beginnings  
By: Chuck F.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
July 3rd, 2007. A compromise in security at the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters led to a confrontation between S.T.A.R.S. Alpha and the men of Umbrella Corporation. A man named Jeff Sanders, a top officer in the Alpha team, was taken hostage. He was gassed and beaten, memory lost. This is his tale of horror as he struggles to find answers to his capture...  
  
I awoke one Saturday morning in a place where I was sure I had never been before. it was a bright and sunny day out. Almost too bright, I thought, feeling a headache coming on. I noticed one odd detail. I was in the middle of a forest! Dusting myself off, I immediately noticed a very disturbing smell. I walked a little to the right where it was coming from. There was a dead body laying face up on the ground. I knelt down by the head. It was a policeman. I was about to reach for his pistol when the cop's bloody body began to move. I almost scared myself to death thinking a dead person can move. I grabbed the pistol and started to walk away. The dead body slowly got up and slowly started to walk towards me. It was no ordinary corpse. It was a zombie! The zombie started to moan and groan. It startled me, and I quickly turned around. And coming face-to-face with it sent me back a few feet. I raised the pistol and fired two shots into its chest. The force of the shots sent the zombie reeling back, but it did not die. It started back for me again, and I fired another shot directly into its skull. Blood splattered everywhere as its head exploded. I dropped to my knees.  
"What is going on here?" I asked myself out loud. I felt a hand on my shoulder soon afterwards. I quickly jumped up and raised the pistol again.  
"Don't shoot! Lower your weapon, I'm not one of them." A man said.  
"What are they?" I asked, my body trembling out of control.  
"They are zombies--genetic mutations of humans." The man replied.  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
"My name is Kevin Miller. I was--and still am, a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team." He replied.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"I was sent here to investigate the zombies and the mysterious Umbrella Corporation." Kevin paused for a second and also said, "You're Jeff Sanders aren't you?"  
"How did you know?" I wondered.  
"There was a disappearance at the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters. Men in white lab coats attacked a man named Jeff Sanders. Wait a minute, don't you remember anything?" Kevin asked.  
"No. I don't remember that day or even how I got here.I'm surprised I even remember my name." I said.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you all about yourself. You are the top dog on our Alpha team. I'm assuming those men where from Umbrella." He paused for a moment, and then continued.  
"But I can't figure out why they would go after you." He finished.  
"Well, it's something we're gonna have to find out." I said, rather angrily. I started to walk away from Kevin and I said:  
"Hey, if we're gonna find any answers to this bullshit, we have got to work as a team, do you got that?"  
"Yeah, I got ya.here, take these." Kevin said, tossing two boxes of ammunition my way.  
"Hey, keep in touch!" He said, also tossing a walkie-talkie my way.  
"I will." I said as I walked away. After quite a while later, I found a clearing in the forest. I quietly walked towards the center of the clearing where there I felt the earth shake. The rumbling began to get louder and louder as time passed. It sounded like it was coming up from where I was standing. I started to run away from this spot in which I had been standing. Just as the mysterious thing broke the surface, I dove out of harms way. It landed with an extremely loud thud that shook the earth once more. This mysterious creature's horrifying looks made me wonder where it could of come from. It had two heads, a pair of hands, which on the ends had blades. It also had two feet that had spikes on them. Its entire body was a darkish green color that featured spots of blood. I instinctively figured this creature could cause some serious damage with its bladed hands, so I decided to take cover in the thick of the foliage that was nearby. I quickly and quietly radioed Kevin for back up. I described this beast to him. His reply was:  
"Stay there and don't move. don't move, it won't be able to see you very well above ground. If it decides to go underground, get the hell out of there, it sees extremely well underground, so that's why. its weak spot is ." The radio started to get static interference real bad and cut off his frantic explanation. The ground started to shake violently. I immediately ran from this spot. It ripped a giant hole in the spot where I had been hiding. I dove to the ground. I picked up the radio and yelled into it:  
"Kevin, what the hell is this thing?"  
"It's.mu..ate.Tw.run." static cut him off at every other second. I began to get an idea. I said:  
"Kevin, static is cutting you off every other second. Repeat yourself."  
"It. is.a.mu.tat.ed. twi.nru.nner,. it's..weak.spot..is.it's.eyes." Kevin said. The ground shook violently again. I was about to run when the Twinrunner broke the surface. It slammed into me at a high rate of speed. The force of the blow sent me backwards through the air. I still had enough sense and strength to fire all of my ammunition that was in the clip.  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Death Comes Knockin'

Chapter Two: Death Comes Knockin'  
  
The sound of gunshots echoed through the air as the bullets moved toward the Twinrunner, seemingly in slow motion. Three of the seven bullets hit the Twinrunner's eyes. I finally touched down. I immediately sprang to my feet as the forest clearing shook with the violent scream of the Twinrunner.  
It had begun to rain very heavily by now. It was beginning to get extremely hard to see anymore. For a moment, I had lost sight of the Twinrunner.  
"Oh, shit!" I cried out.  
Then it came from nowhere. A blow came swiftly through the downpour. The Twinrunner nailed me with its bladed hand as I frantically tried to reload my pistol. Fortunately, it had not swung at me full strength, as it only sliced into my arm partially. Blood was running out from the gaping wound in my right arm. The Twinrunner disappeared before I could get a shot off. Seconds later, I started to feel sluggish and tired. I was moments away from passing out. Just before I did, a mysterious figure appeared.  
"Hang in there, you'll be ok, try to stay awake." The voice said.  
"Who are you?" I asked sleepily.  
"I'm Claire Redf..." Claire suddenly pulled two pistols from their holsters and opened fire on the Twinrunner.  
"Die you son of a bitch!" she yelled as she was shooting at the monster.  
The final eye was hit, the Twinrunner died, and Claire ran to my side, but she was a little too late, as I've already passed out... I awoke some time later in a dreary-looking hospital bed. Claire was by my side at the moment. She was first to speak.  
"Oh, you finally awoke!" she said with delight.  
"Where am I?" I inquired, drowsily.  
"You're in a hospital just inside of Raccoon City." She said.  
Just then, Claire's radio went off. She answered the call. It was Kevin with a message for all...  
"Get out of there! An infestation has occurred. Leave immediately! All the doctors and staff are being attacked!"  
To which Claire responded:  
"Jeff is in no condition to be fighting zombies, Kevin!"  
"I'll be fine..." I said, trying to get up out of the bed.  
"Here, let me help...are you sure about this?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure about it." I said, grimacing in pain as I got to my feet.  
As I started towards the door, my right arm felt a little heavier than it usually does, but I said nothing about it to Claire. I reached for the doorknob and I heard what seemed like a metal-on-metal sound, to me anyways. I finally questioned the matter to her.  
"What did you do to my arm?" I asked innocently.  
"Well, long story... we had to amputate your arm." She said.  
"So... why is my arm there and it's really heavy now?"  
"Well, it's a bionic arm, completely made of metal. We then made a replicate of the skin that was on your arm originally." She said. "You did all of this in a day?" I asked, completely amazed by everything. "Well, actually, uhhmmm... more like a week, week and a half." Claire said sheepishly. "Daaammmnnn!" I exclaimed in disbelief. But I continued, "Y'all gotta stop screwing with me like this."  
"It's a pretty cool thing we've got goin on with that arm." Claire said with enthusiasm.  
"Besides it being metal, what good is this 'thing'?"  
"Well, if you were to punch someone...well, lets just say...instant death to the target." Claire said with a devilish smile on her face.  
I laughed at the thought.  
"No-one's gonna screw with me now!" I exclaimed.  
"Enough toying with that idea, lets get the hell out of here. We'll have to be really careful to not get caught unawares by zombies. Since we don't have any weapons besides your arm, we'll need to be..."  
"Blah, blah, blah." I said, laughing my ass off.  
Claire blushed at my outburst. We went out the doorway to the wide- open hallway.  
"No sign of advancing enemies." I thought.  
My partner and I slinked along to the next room and the next long corridor that was hidden within. We were about to enter the room via the doorway while the two zombies in the room were busy with some unfortunate person. There were two pistols laying to the right of the room's second doorway. I pointed them out to Claire very quietly. I pulled her to the safety of the hallway, while I strategized the situation.  
"I'll distract the two zombies, you take the guns and shoot their asses ok?" I said.  
Just then a woman about 20ish with green hair ran into the room we were just in. Just like that she ran screaming from the room while the two zombies followed close behind. "That works too!" Claire blurted out in disbelief. "Who was that?" I asked. "I don't have a clue..." Claire said, squinting to try to see who it was. "Lets get the guns, shall we?" "Sounds good, Jeff... but I'll get them, you see about the strange woman. I'll catch up with you later." "Ok, sounds like a plan." I was nearly at the end of the hallway by the time Claire entered the room when she let out a scream. I ran all the way back. When I saw the unfortunate person who was seemingly dead a moment before suddenly have Claire backed against the wall with no defense, I ran to pick up the guns and I raised one to the side of the zombies head. "Dodge this, you piece of shit!" I said as I fired a shot into the zombie's head. The head exploded with blood splattering everywhere. Claire was still motionless as I approached her...  
  
THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER 


End file.
